moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pooh's Heffalump Movie
|runtime = 68 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $20 million |gross = $52.9 million }}Pooh's Heffalump Movie is a 2005 American animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures, featuring characters from A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh stories. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends hear a strange noise and find a set of large, circular footprints in the Hundred Acre Wood. During the night, Tigger's house is damaged by what appears to be an earthquake. The friends believe that there is a heffalump in the woods. Rabbit organizes an expedition to go try to catch it. Roo wants to comes long, but the others tell him he is too young and small to go. Despite this, Roo slips out on his own in search of the heffalump. He finds one; a playful young creature named Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump IV ("Lumpy" for short). Roo is afraid of his captive at first, but the two quickly become friends and play. After a while, Lumpy hears his mother calling for him to come home. Roo wants Lumpy to meet all of his friends first, and they head towards the Hundred Acre Wood. Lumpy hesitates, thinking that the "creatures" that live there are scary, but Roo reassures him. The Hundred Acre Wood is deserted, as everyone else is still out searching for the heffalump. Roo and Lumpy continue playing, making a mess of Pooh's house and Rabbit's garden. The two friends hear Lumpy's mother calling him again. They search for Lumpy's mother, but she is nowhere to be seen. Lumpy uses his trunk to call to her, but it doesn't work. After hours of searching, Lumpy assumes that they will never find her and starts to cry. Roo consoles Lumpy with a song he learned from Kanga. Then, Roo gets an idea: they could go find his mother, and see if she can help Lumpy. Meanwhile, the others return home to find Pooh's house and Rabbit's garden a mess. They conclude that the heffalump has invaded. When Lumpy and Roo are discovered, Rabbit thinks that Lumpy has captured Roo. He and the others chase Lumpy through the heffalump traps they set up earlier in the film. Lumpy evades the traps, but Roo gets caught in the last one as Lumpy escapes into the woods. Roo frees himself from the trap, and runs to find Lumpy stuck in a giant cage. Lumpy is upset and hurt, thinking Roo has lied to him about the inhabitants of the Hundred Acre Wood being friendly. Roo tries to free Lumpy and apologizes for everything. Finally, Roo notices a rope at the top of the cage. He climbs up and unties it, freeing a very grateful Lumpy. Kanga, watching the two interact from behind a nearby tree, realizes that the heffalump is her son's friend. Rabbit, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet arrive and lasso Lumpy. Roo yells at them to stop. Kanga tells Rabbit to have Roo explain himself. He tells the others that Heffalumps aren't scary or mean. While Roo is explaining this, Lumpy stumbles and accidentally knocks Roo into a pile of giant, heavy logs. Lumpy and Roo's other friends try to rescue Roo, but the logs are too heavy. Lumpy gets an idea, and tries call to his mother. After a few tries, he finally gets it right. Lumpy's mother comes and tosses the logs aside, freeing Roo. Lumpy's mother is very proud that he has learned how to call out to her. Roo's other friends realize that the "monster" they were all afraid of was just a mother looking for her baby. They apologize and befriend Lumpy and his mother. Roo and Lumpy get a little more time to play together before Lumpy has to go home. Voice Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh & Tigger *Nikita Hopkins as Roo *Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Kath Soucie as Kanga *John Fiedler as Piglet *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Brenda Blethyn as Mama Heffalump Chapters # Mysterious Visitor # Detective Rabbit # What's A Heffalump? # An Expedition # A Good Night's Sleep # Heffalump Hunter # Heffalump Hollow # Captured # Lost # Heffalump Call # The Name Game # The Ambush # The Promise # Food Fun # The Trap # Searching For Mama # The Rescue # Call For Help # Shoulder To Shoulder # End Credits Production The film was originally slated to be released direct-to-video, but it was later upgraded to a theatrical release. Heffalumps were first mentioned in the original Winnie-the-Pooh books. They appeared in a nightmare sequence (along with their fellow scary creatures, the woozles) in 1968's "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day." Even though heffalumps and woozles have appeared in other Disney Pooh media (such as the "New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" TV show), this was the first theatrical film to feature a "real" heffalump. Lumpy's design is similar to the heffalumps seen in the 1968 featurette and the song "The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps!" is in the same style as "Heffalumps and Woozles" from "Blustery Day." More than 900 children (most of them actors) auditioned in the U.S. for the voice of Lumpy. Soon thereafter, auditions were held in the U.K and on that day, the team found their Lumpy in five-year-old Kyle Stanger, who had never acted before. Songwriter and recording artist Carly Simon helped come up with Lumpy's full name: Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump, IV. Simon also sings on the soundtrack and wrote some new songs for the film. According to the team, she became very passionate about the story during production. A Heffalump's favorite food: Cookies called rumple-doodles. Heffalump is the first in the Pooh series in which Winnie the Pooh narrates. For the first time, Roo plays the big lead. This was the final theatrically released film to feature voice actor John Fiedler as Piglet. Fiedler died in 2005. Box Office "Pooh's Heffalump Movie" made $5,805,559 in its opening weekend, a per theater average of $2,296 from 2,529 theaters. It ended up with a final gross of $18,098,433 in North America and made $34,760,000 internationally, bringing the total worldwide gross to $52,858,433. Critical Reception Reviews for "Pooh's Heffalump Movie" were generally positive, resulting in a "Certified Fresh" rating of 79% on Rotten Tomatoes. Peter Hartlaub of the San Francisco Chronicle said the film is "a cartoon where parents don't have to worry about corrupting little ones with adult-skewed pop culture references, a rap music soundtrack or some woodland creature's mother getting blown away in the first five minutes." Marrit Ingman from the Austin Chronicle said, "It’s so wispy and slight, it’s hardly a movie." Stephen Holden of the New York Times' review of "Pooh's Heffalump Movie": "With traditional Disney animation and the pastel colors of the Hundred Acre Wood, where the Pooh tales are set, Milne's characters gather again, reduced to simple personality types." Trailer Category:2005 films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:Disney animated films Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films based on television series Category:Children's fantasy films Category:2005 animated films Category:Fantasy Category:Box Office Bombs Category:2000s films Category:2000s animated films Category:Films rated G Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films